fesses aquatiques
by magiquemondehp
Summary: Le titre peut vous sembler drôle mais ne jugez jamais une histoire à son titre
1. chapitre 1 :Le blessé sarcastique

( note de l'auteur : l'histoire commence durant la 3ème année de Poudlard, après l'attaque de l'hippogriffe de Hagrid, Buck sur Drago Malefoy)

Hermione PDV

Je m'inquiétais un peu pour Drago. Il fallait absolument que j'aille le voir. Après tout, quand j'avais vu que Buck l'avait attaqué, j'ai tout de suite paniqué. Certes, il n'avait jamais été très gentil avec les griffondors mais je ne pouvais resté insensible à son attaque. C'est vrai que dès que j'ai entendu crié Drago, j'ai été effrayé et j'ai crié qu'il fallait absolument l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Mais maintenant il fallait que je sois rassuré sur son état. J'avais apporté des chocolats pour lui remonter le moral.

Drago PDV

Je venais de me réveillé après avoir fait une petite sieste pour me remettre de mes émotions. J'avais très mal au bras mais je ne pouvais et ne devais pas pleurer parce que comme me disait toujours mon père: "Un homme doit toujours rester fort et ne jamais montrer ce qu'il ressent". Les larmes commençait pourtant à monter dans mes yeux quand j'ai aperçu Hermione Granger. Mais que faisait t'elle ici? Ma première réaction fut de la colère puis après je cherchais ce que je pourrais dire et j'ai donc opté pour une réponse sarcastique.

"Alors tu peux déjà plus te passer de moi, Granger ?" lui dis-je

"Je suis pas venue pour toi, Malefoy" m'a t'elle répondu froidement.

Se pourrait t'il que je l'ai énervée ? Ça serait fort probable. À chaque fois que je suis sarcastique, les gens se sentent vexés. Mais je sais pas trop agir autrement avec les gens.

"Alors tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est trop mignon" lui dis je

"Tu est qu'un idiot Malefoy !! Mais bon vu que je suis là, ben je t'ai rapporter une petite boîte de chocolats !"

"ah oui tu sors vraiment le grand jeu pour me séduire !"

J'ai bien vu que j'avais dépassé les bornes et que Hermione était très énervée maintenant. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à sa réaction. Elle m'a lancé la boîte de chocolats qu'elle m'avait ramené sur moi. Je l'ai regardé énervé puis j'ai éclaté de rire.

" Alors tu te rebelle Granger ?" je lui déclare en souriant.

Puis je regarde autour de moi. Tout les chocolats sont par terre et donc immangeable mais tout à coup je souris en voyant un dernier chocolat sur mon lit.

"euh Granger, comme tu peux le voir je suis un peu handicapé de mes bras et je voudrais bien goûter tes chocolats. Tu pourrais me mettre ce chocolat dans la bouche ?" lui demandais je en souriant et en lui montrant de la tête le chocolat.

Hermione a arqué un sourcil mais décide finalement de me le mettre dans la bouche. Au moment où elle me donne le chocolat dans la bouche, je l'a regarde profondément dans les yeux. On continue à se regardés gênés pendant que je mange mon chocolat. Il y a comme une connexion entre nous. En tout cas c'est ce que je ressens. Mais à ce moment là mon sarcasme revient.

"La prochaine fois que tu me ramènera des chocolats, assure toi de leur qualité" lui déclare en éclatant de rire

"T'est vraiment qu'un pauvre crétin !!! Bon allez je me casse !!"

Hermione s'en va et claque la porte de l'infirmerie en partant. Je l'a regarde s'en allait...

Hermione PDV

Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris d'aller le voir ??? Franchement c'est qu'une andouille et il ne changera jamais... À chaque fois que je le vois il ne peut s'empêcher de se conduire stupidement. Pourquoi a t'il toujours besoin de tout gâcher ??

Merci d'avoir lu le premier chapitre de "Fesses aquatique" (oui le titre est bizarre . Mais je suis ouvert à toutes suggestions ) . Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas en parler à des gens qui pourraient être intéressés et de me dire tout ce que vous en avez pensé.


	2. chapitre 2:Match de Quidditch

Drago PDV

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que Hermione avait quitté ma chambre à l'infirmerie mais je ne cessé de repenser à la scène qui c'était passé entre elle et moi. Ça me faisait une sensation bizarre que je ne savais pas expliquer alors je me suis dit que ce que j'avais ressenti c'était de la gêne. Oui, oui c'est ça j'avais eu un grand sentiment de gêne. Dans le passé, je l'avais tellement ressenti cette gêne à cause de mon père ... Mais ce pourrait t'il que ce que j'ai ressenti quelque heures plus tôt avec Hermione soit un sentiment tout nouveau ? Je n'avais vraiment pas le temps pour penser à ça et puis j'avais encore trop mal. Donc je décida de m'endormir.

Le lendemain je me réveilla et je remarqua deux personnes qui m'étais très familières, mes 2 meilleurs amis:Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle. Ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de me réveiller car leurs visages m'inspirer souvent du dégoût (après tout, tout le monde ne pouvait pas être beau comme moi) mais j'étais tout même heureux de les voir. Mais après une minute de réflexion je me dis qu'il fallait peut-être que je leur en veuille un peu.

"Hé les gars ! Pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venu me voir hier ?"leur demandais je

"Pourquoi on aurait dû venir te voir Malefoy ? Tu avais besoin qu'on reste près de toi pour te border et te chanté une berceuse ! Tu nous prends pour ta maman ??" me dit froidement Crabbe, puis il éclata de rire en faisant un poignée de main des plus brutales avec Goyle, lui aussi mort de rire.

Je les ai regardé en colère pour qu'ils arrêtent de rire, ce qu'ils ont fait immédiatement, ces deux abrutis faisant toujours absolument tout ce que je leur disaient,sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Peut-être avez t'ils peurs que je parle d'eux à mon père et qu'il est des répercussions sur leurs propres pères. Cependant cette fois-ci, ils avaient raison sur un point: on avait jamais été vraiment très proches. La preuve en était que bien qu'on se connaissais depuis notre enfance, jamais aucun de nous n'avait appelé les autres par leurs prénoms. On était tous bien trop fiers pour s'abaisser à de telles familiarité. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'avais totalement oublié la présence de Crabbe et Goyle. J'allais me remettre dans mes pensées pour savoir ce qu'ils me voulaient mais je trouvais plus simple de leur demander directement.

"Qu'est ce que vous venez faire alors ici les gars ?" les interrogait-je

"Ne me dit pas que tu as oublié !!! C'est le début de la saison de Quidditch !!! On joue contre ces petits cons de Griffondors !!"m'affirma Goyle

"Ah désolé les gars mais je me sens trop mal pour y aller." leur dis je, après avoir fait une moue leur signifiant que je n'avais pas la forme de venir

"Sérieusement ?? Tu vas jouer les poules mouillés ?? Il font qu'on leur montre à ces connards de griffondors ce qu'on vaut !! Surtout au trio infernal :Harry, Ron et surtout cette sang de Bourbe d'Hermione."

A l'évocation du nom d' Hermione, je me leva immédiatement, me prépara dans ma tenue de Quidditch et me retrouva sur le terrain de Quidditch . Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis la fameuse scène du chocolat. J'avais encore un peu mal à mon bras mais je savais que le quidditch était la seule façon de me remettre. Une fois que tout le monde était sur le terrain, le match commença.

Après le match, je sautait de joie avec mon équipe !! On avait tous un sentiment de joie, d'allégresse, d'orgueil et de bonheur. On avait réussi à gagner un match contre nos plus grands ennemis, les Griffondors. Grâce à nos très grands talents et une petite aide des détraqueurs, on avait enfin gagné. En effet, les détraqueurs nous avaient donné un petit coup de pouce en effrayant l'attrapeur des griffondors, le sang mêlé Harry Potter. Ils avaient tellement fait peur qu'ils étaient tombé de son balai, me laissant donc le libre champ pour attraper le Vif d'or et donc faire gagner le match à mon équipe.

Pendant que je fêtait notre victoire, j'ai aperçu Hermione visiblement énervée et inquiète pour son amie. Pour une raison qui m'échappe je me suis rapproché d'elle.

"Salut Granger !!" m 'exclamé je.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux Malefoy ?" me répond t' elle énervée.

"Rien. C'était juste pour savoir si ton petit ami Harry s'était remis de sa rencontre avec les détraqueurs. Oh et aussi de sa défaite" lui dit je de façon prétentieuse.

"Ferme ta gueule Malefoy !!!! DÉJÀ C'EST PAS MON PETIT AMI ET PLUS C'EST PAS DRÔLE CE QU'IL LUI EST ARRIVÉ" me dit t'elle très énervée

Je l'ai regardé assez surpris. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant énervée. Je continuait de l'observer quand je remarqua une boîte de chocolats semblable à ceux qu'elle m'avait rapporter puis jeter sur moi à l'infirmerie le jour d'avant. Cela piqua ma curiosité mais je me rappela tout un coup que le chocolat pouvait remettre en place l'esprit de quelqu'un qui avait côtoyé un ou plusieurs détraqueurs. Je ne puis m'empêcher de sourire.

"Évite de les jeter sur quelqu'un cette fois-ci !!!" je lui lance d'un ton ironique . Puis je lui fais un clin d'œil.

Malgré le fait qu'elle était encore en colère, je cru voir un petit sourire en coin sur son visage. Aurait je dis pour la première fois de ma vie quelque chose qui me ferait apprécier des gens ??


	3. chapitre 3 :Amusement Aquatique

Hermione PDV

Les cours de l'après-midi venait juste de finir et il faisait encore assez chaud et beau dehors pour une petite sortie entre copines . En effet, j'avais prévu de passer un peu de temps avec deux de mes plus proches amies :Luna et Ginny. Ces petits moments entre filles étaient précieux car je traînait la plupart du temps avec mes 2 meilleurs amis depuis mon arrivée à Poudlard, Harry Et Ron. Après les avoir retrouvé dans les couloirs, on décida de l'endroit où on voulait aller. C'était un petit coin pas très loin du lac très sympathique . Une fois qu'on avait choisi, on marcha dans les couloirs pour sortir pour aller au lac.

Drago PDV

Je me regardais dans le miroir pour me remettre du gel afin de me recoiffer. J'apportais toujours une attention particulière à mon look et spécialement à mes cheveux, qui représentait pour moi une grande fierté et qui contribué grandement à mon charme. Bien évidemment, pendant que je me recoiffer, Crabbe et Goyle étaient aussi là. À vrai dire, ils me suivaient partout. À croire que sans moi, ils n'étaient rien,ce qui était en partie vrai puisqu'ils n'avaient aucune personnalité et n'avait pas d'autres choix que de me copier. Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure à me recoiffer,j'ai senti une goutte sur mes cheveux. À peine, je m'étais retourné pour voir d'où venait la goutte que je voyais Crabbe et Goyle qui me lançait des grosses bulles d'eau avec leurs baguettes en utilisant la formule "Aquabulla", tout en rigolant . Je me suis retourné devant le miroir pour voir l'état de mes cheveux. C'était une catastrophe !! Ils avaient détruit ma coupe !!! Je l'ai poursuivait donc avec ma baguette en leur lançant tout les sorts que j'arrivais a lancé en courant. On arriva dans les couloirs,je leur lancé toujours des sorts quand j'aperçus Hermione.

Hermione PDV

Je regarda Drago avec étonnement. À quoi jouait t'il avec ses amis ? Je remarqua bien vite qu'ils faisaient une sorte de bataille d'eau magique. Qu'est-ce les garçons pouvaient être puériles !! Je leva les yeux en l'air en soufflant. Tout à coup j'entendis Drago.

"Tsnunamia Aquatica" prononca t'il tout en pointant sa baguette sur moi.

Je me retrouva bien vite couverte d'eau. Je regarde mes affaires de cours et bien évidemment ils étaient trempés. Cela me mit dans une colère noire.

"Mais t'es qu'un abruti, Malefoy !!! À cause de toi mes affaires sont devenus illisibles et inutilisables !!!"lui demandais je

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a la Sang-de-Bourbe ?"me demandais t'il en me provoquant

"Ne m'appelle plus jamais comme ça !!! Et si c'est la guerre que tu veux alors tu vas l'avoir !!!" je lui ai répondu.

Pour me venger, je lui lança d'autres sorts et il me l'ai rendait. Ginny et Luna été entrait dans la bataille.

"INUNTATIO EXTREMA" et une inondation sur Drago

"CORALIUM INFERNO", et un corail arriva sur moi pour me tremper

"DOLPHINO DOCILA" et un dauphin mouilla les 3 serpentards

"REQUIEM DANGEROSA" Un requin nous attaqua

Notre bataille de sorts se continua pendant longtemps. À un moment donné, Drago essaya de s'approcher, il glissa dans la flaque d'eau qu'avait laissé la bataille, il tomba a la renverse et par automatisme je le rattrapa dans mes bras . On se regarda et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m' arriva mais je ressenti une sensation étrange en moi. Drago me regarda intensément comme si il cherchai a entrer dans mes pensées. Je répondait à son regard intense en lui jetant moi aussi un regard pénétrant. Je ne pouvais pas le regarder d'une façon trop fragile ou alors j'aurais subi encore les moqueries de Drago. Cela faisait environ 5 minutes que Drago était dans mes bras et je ne l'avais toujours pas lâcher. Et je n'étais apparemment pas la seule à l'avoir remarqué. En effet, Drago me le fit remarquer :

"Alors tu n'arrive pas à me lâcher Granger ? Je te comprends, j'ai un corps de rêve. Si j'avais été toi, j'aurais fait pareil."

Toujours ce petit ton moqueur que je haïssait tant. Mais je venais de penser à quelque chose et je dis à Malefoy tout en souriant :

" Je te rappelle que toi non plus, tu ne t'ai pas relevé seul "

Apparemment ma réflexion l'interpella car il se releva immédiatement.

Tout à coup, Ginny me donna un petit coup de coude puis elle me dit :

"Allez viens Hermione, on s'en va."

Je lui répondis d'un" oui " de la tête et je commença à partir quand j'entendis une réflexion de Drago :

" Hé les gars, vous trouvez pas que Granger a des fesses aquatiques !! "

Cette réflexion me fit me retourner d'étonnement mais j'étais assez loin de Drago pour que je l'entende sans qu'il me voit. Ginny et Luna s'arrêta aussi. Apparemment, la phrase avait aussi surpris ses amis puisqu'ils ont dit tout les deux en même temps :

" Euh qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?"

"Bah c'est juste que quand elles sont mouillés, ses fesses sont carrément craquantes !!"

Ses amis le regardèrent étrangement, tandis que mes amies à moi ont eu deux réactions bien différentes : Luna éclata de rire tandis que Ginny voulait retourner pour me défendre. Je regarda Luna et lui demanda d'arrêter de rire. Et j'en profita pour empêcher Ginny d'y retourner. Je ne voulais pas d'autre disputes. Tout à coup je regarda et je vit que Drago se changeait car il était visiblement trempé. Je ne pouvais m' empêcher de observer son corps et surtout son torse nu. Je n'avais jamais remarqué que Drago était aussi beau et musclé. Mais enfin que m'arrive t'il ?


	4. chapitre 4 :Papotage entre Filles

Hermione PDV

Je continua à observer Drago. Je n'arrivais pas à détacher mon regard de lui. Je n' arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que Ginny me tapota l'épaule et me dise :

"Bon on y va avant qu'il fasse nuit."

"Oui allons y"

Nous reprenions donc notre marche dans les couloirs jusqu'à puis après être sorti nous nous installions dans l'endroit qu'on avait choisi, sous l'ombre d'un arbre tout près du lac. Avant de commencer à parler, nous avons mis en place un sort "colloquium secretum adinuicem" qui permettait que la conversation qu'on aurait ne sera entendu que par nous trois. Après avoir jeté le sort, nous parlions de tout et de rien. À un moment donné, Ginny nous regarda et nous demanda :

"Alors les filles, c'est qui votre coup de cœur en ce moment ?"

Je n'avais pas vraiment de réponse à cette question. Mais de toute façon ce fut Luna qui répondit en premier:

"J'adore trop Neville !!! Il est trop mignon et en plus il est trop drôle !!" répondit t'elle en rigolant.

"Ouais c'est pas faux mais c'est pas trop mon style. Moi j'aime toujours Harry. Il est tellement beau, courageux, mignon, intelligent.."

Elle ne cessait de dire des compliments sur Harry. Puis après avoir arrêté de complimenter Harry, elle me regarda d'un air malicieux et me demanda:

" Et toi Hermy, tu as quelqu'un en vu ?"

" Non Gin, tu sais bien que je me concentre uniquement sur mes études plus que sur les mecs" lui répondais je

"euh t'est sûr ?" me questionna t'elle

"ben oui pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?" lui demandais je, tout en la regardant étonné.

"Ne me ment pas, j'ai vu comment tu regardé Drago Malefoy. Alors ton style de mec c'est les bad boys ?"

"hein ?? Mais de quoi tu parles ??? Je ne l'aime pas du tout !!! C'est qu'un petit con prétentieux et un macho !!!"

"Oui mais vu comment tu le regardai on dirait bien que ce " petit con prétentieux " t'a taper dans l'œil"

"Ça c'est vrai !! " approuva Luna

Ginny et Luna me regardais tout les 2 avec des regards insistants. Je finis par craquer et je leur avoua :

"Oui bon bah c'est pas totalement faux ce que vous dites, Lun et Gin . J'ai peut être un petit coup de cœur sur lui... Mais hors de question que je lui avoue ça. Il agirait encore comme un macho"

"Oui je te l'accorde, il n'ai pas le meilleur petit ami au monde... Mais peut-être n'a t'il pas un si mauvais fond après tout" me dit Ginny

"Je suis quelqu'un qui analyse bien la vraie valeur des gens et je sens qu'il y a en lui quelque chose de bon" ajouta Luna

"Vous avez peut être raison les filles mais seul l'avenir le dira" leur répondrai je.

Je regarda au loin en direction du château. Drago était sûrement là, avec ses amis comme toujours. Que ressentais t'il à propos de la scène étrange qui avait eu lieu 2 heures plus tôt ? Et puis pourquoi avait t'il été obligé de faire une réflexion si étrange sur mes fesses, une partie qu'il n'était pas censé regarder ? Et surtout pourquoi agissait t'il de plus en plus bizarrement avec moi ?

(note de l'auteur : désolé pour le chapitre un peu plus court que les autres. Celui de demain sera aussi un peu court mais après j'essayerai de m'améliorer promis. Dernière petite chose, un petit spoiler à propos du chapitre de demain : ça sera un petit moment entre Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. Discussion entre garçons sur le même sujet que la discussion entre filles)


	5. Chapitre 5: Interrogatoire Entre Amis

Drago PDV

Je venais juste de finir de me changer,après avoir été trempé dans la bataille d'eau. Je m'apprêtais à repartir dans le dortoir des Serpentards quand je remarqua que Crabbe et Goyle me regardai.

"Qu'est ce vous avez ?" leur demandais je.

"A quoi tu joues, Malefoy, avec la Sang de bourbe ?"me questionna Crabbe

"Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?"

"Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle." me dit t'il d'un air menaçant

"Ben non justement. Sois plus précis Crabbe"

"Arrête de jouer à ce petit jeu avec nous. Ça sert à rien de nous mentir. " ajouta Goyle

"Désolé les gars mais je comprends rien à ce que vous dites. J'ai rien fait !"

"Ne fait pas l'innocent,Malefoy ! On n'est pas aveugles !! On a vu comment tu regardai la Sang de bourbe !!!"

"Je ne l'a regarde pas différemment que n'importe qui d'autre."

"Alors tu regardes les fesses de tous le monde ? Parce que c'est ce que tu as regardé chez elle !! Tu trouves ça normal ???"

Mais enfin qu'avez t'il avec tout leurs questions ?? Je me sens mal à l'aise. Un peu comme si j'étais un accusé interrogé par le ministère de la magie. J'avais assisté une fois à un de ces interrogatoires avec mon père et j'avais regardé l'accusé. Et en effet il ne sentais pas bien, il transpirait, il avait le visage rouge. Et, malgré le fait que je ne pouvais me regardai, je sentais que j'étais un peu pareil que lui. Mais je ne devais montrer aucun signe de faiblesse. Ce n'était pas digne d'un vrai homme.

"Les gars, elle était en train de partir et l'eau avait mouillé juste ses fesses. Donc forcément ça les avait mis en relief !! Tout homme normalement constitué aurait regardé dans cette direction aussi !! D'ailleurs c'est vous qui devrais être anormal !"

Ils me regarda à nouveau d'une façon étrange et visiblement en train de chercher d'autres arguments.

" Admettons que ce soit une réaction normal. C'était quoi ce flirt que tu lui as fait quand elle t'a rattraper? D'ailleurs pourquoi elle t'a rattraper ? "

"Premièrement, c'était pas un flirt et deuxième elle m'a juste rattraper juste parce que c'était un réflexe ."

Leurs questions devenait de plus en plus énervante pour moi. C'est à ce moment là qu'il me posa la question ultime :

"Est ce que tu l'aime ?"

Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'ils auraient le courage de me poser tout ces questions personnelles. Ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment intéressé à ce que je faisais. Mais je fus encore plus étonné qu'il me pose une question sur mes sentiments envers une personne. Je ne savais vraiment quoi leur répondre. Je n'avais jamais su ce que c'était d'aimer. Même de mes propres parents, je n'avais jamais reçu de l'amour. Alors je répondait donc de la façon la plus probable :

"Non je l'aime pas"

Mais en fait pourquoi m'avait t'il posé cette question ? Je les connaissais trop bien pour savoir qu'ils posaient toujours des questions dans un but précis. Je les regarda et leur demanda :

"Pourquoi vous vouliez savoir ça ? "

" Tu ne connais pas l'histoire de Martin Stulus ? "

" Non mais c'est quoi le rapport avec moi ? "

" Martin Stulus était un sorcier de pur sang. Il tomba un jour fou amoureux d'une sang de Bourbe. Après avoir conquis son cœur , il se maria avec elle, malgré les nombreuses avertissements de sa famille. Mais un jour, un grand mage frappa à sa porte et lui jeta un sort de malédiction car il n'avait respecté une très vieille loi qui interdit au purs sang de se marier avec des sang de Bourbe. Après avoir reçu cette malédiction, on ne l'a plus jamais revu. Certains disent qu'il est devenu fou et d'autres disent qu'il serait tout simplement mort dans des circonstances horrible. En tout cas, sache que tu est à des grandes choses dans les sphères du mal et tu ne peux pas gâcher ta vie pour cette sang de bourbe !!! "me raconta Goyle

Cette histoire me fit beaucoup réfléchir. Cependant je savais que c'était impossible que je sois amoureux d'elle. J'avais toujours ce qu'elle représenté, une sang de bourbe, avec des qualités de Griffondor, c'est à dire à l'opposé de ce que j'étais. Pourtant je sentais que quelque chose en moi me faisait changer mon opinion sur elle mais je me demandais bien qu'est ce qui me faisait changer d'avis sur elle ?


	6. chapitre 6 :Le Sauveur

Hermione PDV

Je marchait tranquillement vers mon dortoir quand j'ai vu le professeur Severus Rogue. Oh non !!! Je ne voulais absolument pas le voir !!!! Après tout, il m'a vraiment mis une horrible note à mon dernier devoir !! Il ne m'avait que la note "effort exceptionnel" alors que je méritais d'avoir la note "optimale"!!!! J' évita donc de le croiser en empruntant un couloir loin d'où il était. Mais que me fut ma surprise quand je l'aperçu dans le même couloir que moi. Il m' interpella :

"-Mademoiselle Granger !" me dit t'il.

Je n'avais aucune envie de lui parler. Je fis donc demi tour en prétendant ne pas l'avoir vu. Il me suivait et j'avais de plus en plus peur. Je me mis donc à courir. J'allais de plus en plus vite et quand j' arriva dans un couloir avec une impasse. Je n'avais donc pas d'autres choix que de me retourner . Je me retourna donc, tremblant de peur à cause du professeur Rogue. Mais à mon grand soulagement je vis que le professeur Rogue n'était plus là. Je me demandais ce qu'il me voulait. Enfin le moment n'était plus au questionnements car de toute façon c'était terminé,même si j'étais toujours en état de choc . Je pris donc le chemin inverse pour retourner au dortoir.

J'étais toujours dans le couloir avec une impasse. Je sursauta quand j' aperçu Professeur Rogue. Il avait sûrement utilisé un passage secret de Poudlard (en effet j'avais lu dans le livre "L'histoire de Poudlard" que Poudlard posséder environ 7 passages secrets déclarés et sûrement beau plus qui était non déclaré.) ou quelque chose comme ça pour arriver plus rapidement à moi ! Mais que me voulait t'il enfin ???? J'étais en pleine panique, je commençais à transpirer, j'avais les mains moites. Il me regarda d'un air que je trouva malsain. Il se rapprocha de moi rapidement tandis que moi je reculait. Puis il me dit :

"-Mademoiselle Granger, j'ai appris par le professeur Mcgonagall qu' apparemment vous n'étais pas satisfaite par la dernière note que je vous ai mise ! Est ce vrai ?

-En effet, lui répondais je tout en reculant de lui

-Je connais un moyen de vous faire remonter votre note,me déclara t'il avec un sourire malicieux

-ah oui comment ?

-oh ne faites pas l'innocente, Hermione . C'est toi qui n'arrête pas de flirter de moi pendant mes cours.

-De quelle droit vous me tutoyer et vous m'appeler par mon prénom , Professeur ? Et puis je ne suis pas intéressé par vous. "

Il s'approcha dangereusement et je me recula très vite de lui. Mais tout à coup mon dos toucha le mur. Ah oui, j'étais arrivé à l'impasse. Je n'avais aucun échappatoire. Et le professeur Rogue profitant du fait que je ne pouvais pas m'échapper pour attraper mes poignées et approcha sa bouche de la mienne. Je cria fort :

"-Au secours !!!! Venez m'aider s'il vous plaît !!!

-Oh Hermy, personne ne t' entendra ici. C'est un endroit que personne n'emprunte. Oh tu ressemble tellement à Lily. Tu est si belle et intelligente comme elle.. Tes cheveux roux et tes tâches de rousseurs te rendent irrésistibles.."

Il m'embrassa et commença à enlever le haut de mon uniforme et je me retrouva en sous-vêtements . Je criait de plus en plus fort. Je priais pour que quelqu'un m'entende...

Drago PDV

Je jouait à cache-cache avec des amis serpentards. Je m'amusais bien et j'avais trouvé un endroit super pour me cacher. Un endroit où jamais personne ne va. À un moment donné, j'entendis des cris féminins. Je me dirigea vers les cris. Et je vis le professeur Rogue et Hermione . Mais que faisait t'il? En m' approchant, je remarqua qu'ils s'embrassaient. Ça me choqua mais je me suis dit que je ne devais pas rester ici. C'était leur moment. Je m'apprêtais à les laisser quand j' observa que Hermione se débattait et poussait des cris de détresse. Je devais la sauver ! Même si je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, il fallait que je l'a sorte de cette situation. Mais Rogue était le chef de ma maison. Je ne pouvais lui tenir tête. Je décida donc d'être subtil. Je lui dis donc, comme si de rien n'était et que je n'avais rien vu :

"-Professeur Rogue! Je viens de voir quelqu'un sortir de votre salle de classe avec des fioles !!

-Oh Monsieur Malefoy, ce n'est rien, je m'en occuperait plus tard. En attendant, veuillez me laisser. Nous avons des choses à finir avec cette demoiselle,me répondis t'il avec un sourire pervers "

Je fus indigné par la façon dont il me répondait et comment il regardai Hermione. On aurait dit un chasseur devant une pauvre biche. Mais enfin a quoi il jouait avec elle ?? Et puis quels était ces sentiments étranges en moi ?? Je n'avais pas tout les réponses à mes questions mais mon instinct me disait de la sauver coûte que coûte !

"Professeur ! C'est urgent ! Je crois qu'il veulent utiliser ces potions contre vous ! Je crois les avoir entendus comploter ! M' exclamais je."

Ce n'était qu'un mensonge mais je devais l'arrêter. En effet il s'éloigna d' Hermione mais il fallait que je lui dise la vérité sur ce que je lui ai dit. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, je m'approcha de son oreille et je lui chuchota :

"- Professeur, je vous ai menti à propos des voleurs. Mais je ne pouvais pas vous laisser gâcher votre place à Poudlard juste à cause d'une erreur. Retourner vous et continuer à faire votre travail ici. Car vous savez que votre travail est primordial pour Vous-savez-qui. Je me charge de lui effacer la mémoire "

J'avais joué la carte de celui qui était dans son camp et ça avait marché puisqu'il quitta le couloir, tout en me faisant un clin d'œil me prouvant que j'avais encore sa confiance. Mais en vérité je le faisait surtout pour Hermione. Elle était si bouleversé. Je ne savais pas comment réagir avec elle mais je resta quand même à ses côtés. Je l'a regarda et elle me rendit mon regard tout en se rhabillant . Comme je l'a respectait je ne regarda que son visage. Il était si triste. Je voyais bien qu'elle avait pleurer. Après s'être rhabiller, elle plongea dans mes bras et je l'a serra fort. J'essaya de la consoler et j'y arrivait apparemment puisque qu'elle me souriait . Elle me dit :

"-Tu est mon sauveur. Je ne serai jamais comment te remercier.

-Tu n'aura pas à me remercier. Je vais devoir utiliser un sort d'oubli sur toi, lui répondait je, les larmes aux yeux. Je dois le faire !

-TU DOIS LE FAIRE JUSTE POUR SAUVER ROGUE !!!!! Me cria t'elle en pleurant et en s'éloignant de moi

-NON JE DOIS LE FAIRE POUR TOI !!! TU NE DOIS PLUS TE RAPPELER DE L'HORREUR QU'IL T'A FAIT !! Je DOIS LE FAIRE HERMIONE, JE DOIS TE PROTÉGER !! Je t'aime !

-Je t'aime aussi Drago ! "

Tout en continuant à pleurer je lui lança un sort d'oubli, tout en ne pensant uniquement à la scène qui venait de se passer pour qu'elle n'oublie pas tout:

-Oblivate !

Voilà elle n'avait plus de souvenir de la scène, elle ne se rappeller pas m'avoir avouer qu'elle m'aimer . Mais elle ne se rappela pas non plus de ce que Rogue lui avait fait. Elle semblait bouleversé et déboussolé. Elle me regarda et me demanda:

"-Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ?"

Je devais trouver une réponse à lui donner. Je lui répondis donc comme j'en avais l'habitude, c'est à dire de façon sarcastique:

"-Tu venais me dire à quel point tu me trouvais génial, beau, intelligent et pour me prouver ton amour

-T'est qu'un con , Malefoy! Bon je dois y aller !"

Puis elle s'éloigna. J'attendis quelque minutes puis je partis aussi. Les amis avec qui je jouait m'ont félicitait car j'avais gagné la partie de cache-cache, quand je rentra dans les dortoirs . Mais je me posai toutes sortes de questions. Est-ce que Hermione m'aimer vraiment ? Est ce qu'elle se souviendrai de ses sentiments pour moi ? Était-ce uniquement de l'amour car je l'avais sauvé ? Mais plus important encore:Quels étaient mes sentiments à son égard ? Pourquoi lui avait je fais une déclaration d'amour si spontané ?

Voilà c'est la fin du chapitre "Le sauveur". Je suis désolé d'avoir écrit un chapitre si éprouvant à lire. Pensez que c'était trop violent à lire ?

Je m'excuse aussi envers Rogue (même si c'est un personnage fictif, il mérite le respect ) car je l'ai mis en violeur et en pédophile. Il ne mérite pas ça surtout que c'est un de mes personnages préférés. Voilà, c'est fini ! .


	7. chapitre 7 :Questionnements Douloureux

Drago PDV

Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais sauvé Hermione de l'agression que Rogue lui avait fait. Tout était revenu comme avant. Hermione ne m'adressais pas la parole, Rogue me considérer toujours comme son meilleur élève, et je voyais presque du respect dans ses yeux de l'admiration. Tandis que moi j'étais toujours rongé par le doute. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il m'étais arrivé quand j'ai dit à Hermione que je l'aimé. J'étais de plus en plus troublé par ce que je ressentais en moi. Je ne savais pas comment j'allais m'en sortir. Je pensais que c'était sûrement dû à un enchantement. Mais lequel ? Je trouva la solution, ou plutôt je trouva la personne qui pourrait m'aider, lors d'un cours d'enchantements.

J'étais toujours obsédé par ce que je ressentais. Je n'étais pas vraiment concentré sur le cours. Mais je voyais bien qu'il y en avait une qui suivait bien le cours. C'était bien évidemment Hermione. Et même si je ne voulais pas penser à elle, elle continuais à occuper ma vie et mes pensées. Hermione ne cessé d'être omniprésente dans le cours et elle répondait à toutes les questions du professeur. Je l'observer à la fois admiratif et terrifié car à chaque fois que je l'a voyais je ne pouvais arrêter de penser au fait que son agression m'avait choqué. Mais j'étais totalement fascinait par ses connaissances ! Pourquoi ça me fascinait autant ? Je la regardai toujours et je vis qu'elle me regardai aussi. Elle se retourna visiblement gênée. Je l'avais regardé sûrement avec trop d'insistance. Mais je venais de réaliser que la seule personne qui pouvait m'aider c'était elle. Elle ne se rappelais pas ce qui c'était passé. Du coup je pourrais lui poser des questions sans qu'elle pense que c'était pour elle. Je devais lui envoyer un message au plus vite. Je me demandais bien pourquoi c'était si urgent mais je me dis que ce n'était pas l'heure de me poser des questions. Je devais trouver un moyen de lui envoyer un message au plus vite. Je chercha quel sort je pourrais utiliser pour lui envoyer un message. Je décida d'utiliser un sort de "Bird messagus". Ce sort permet d'envoyer un message à quelqu'un un message vocal par l'intermédiaire d'un oiseau en papier . J' envoya un message à Hermione, avec l'oiseau. Ce message disait :

"J'ai besoin de toi. Rejoins moi à la bibliothèque à la pause déjeuner "

Puis je lança l'oiseau.

L'oiseau magique vola tout autour de la classe. Puis il arriva jusqu'à Hermione et il lui donna mon message. Je l'a regarda et elle me regarda et son regard me prouvait qu'elle était plutôt énervée d'avoir été déranger en cours. Cependant, elle me fit un signe de tête qui signifiait qu'elle me rejoindrai. J' essaya de passer une journée normale mais ce fut difficile.

Hermione PDV

Quand je reçu le message de Drago durant le cours d'enchantements , je fus surprise par ce message et aussi énervée d'avoir été déranger pendant un cours. Mais je me devais d'aller puisque je lui avais promis de venir. En fait je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'ai accepté sa demande. Quoi qu'il arrive, je me dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Alors que j'étais dans les couloirs à la bibliothèque,Ron et Harry me retrouva et Harrry me demanda:

"-Où tu va Hermy ?

-Je vais à a la bibliothèque, je lui répondis.

-Alors on vient avec toi ! Ron s'exclama

-Si vous voulez...

-Ça te pose problème Hermione ? Me demanda t' ils tout les deux

-Non pas du tout les gars."

Je redoutais vraiment ma rencontre avec Drago si les garçons venaient avec moi. Ils détestaient Drago. Je sentais que ça allait faire des étincelles. Mais je n'avais plus de choix maintenant. On marchait tout les trois dans les couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à la bibliothèque.

On arriva à la bibliothèque et j'ai directement aperçu Drago. Je m' approcha de lui, tout en gardant une certaine distance entre nous et je vis que Ron et Harry me suivait.

Je sentais mal se passer si je ne parlais pas en première. Je joua donc la carte de l'humour pour permettre de détendre l'atmosphère, qui semblait tendue. Je m' adressa donc à Drago et je lui dit :

"-Ça te fait pas bizarre d'être ici, Malefoy ? Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais lire !"

Certes je le taquiner mais au moins

j' empêchait Ron et Harry d'être plus violent.

Drago me répondit :

"-Et toi qu'est ce que tu fais ici Granger ? Je croyais que tu parlais pas aux petits cons prétentieux comme moi, comme tu m'appelle,me dit t'il en riant.

-Oui mais je pouvait pas laisser un jeune homme en détresse, lui dis je en éclatant de rire

-Et tu crois que j'ai besoin de l'aide d'une sang-de-bourbe ? "

Il était sérieux là ? Je prenait mon temps libre pour l'aider et même si j'étais dans un de mes endroits préférés,je ne pouvais pas lui laisser me parler comme ça ! Je

m' approcha de lui très énervée en pointant mon doigt vers lui puis je lui dit presque en criant :

"-Arrête tout de suite tes sarcasmes !!! Sinon je pars et je te laisse avec le problème pour lequel tu veux que je t'aide !!

-OK OK, calme toi ! J'ai besoin de ton aide à propos d'amour et d'enchantements, me répondait t'il"

Je ne put retenir un fou rire. Harry et Ron me suivaient dans mon fou rire. Nous rigolons tellement que la bibliothécaire, Irma Pince, nous demanda de nous taire. Nous arrêta donc de rigoler. Je regarda Drago et il semblait énervé par notre fou rire. Il me regarda vexé et il

m' attrapa le bras tout en se collant à moi.

Il me dit tristement et il semblait mal à l'aise de me parler à propos de ça mais il me dit quand même :

"-Aide moi stp... Tu devrais te dire que c'est un cas désespéré si je viens te voir. Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de demander de l'aide.

Je me retourna et je lui répondis:

"-Oui je te l'accorde. Je vais t'aider t'inquiète pas"

J' approchai de lui et je lui toucha le bras, pour un signe de réconfort . Je sentis une sorte d'étincelles et je voyais que ça le gênait, je retira donc ma main. Il me demanda:

"-Qu'est ce que tu sais sur l'amour ? Est ce que tu c'est dû à un sorte d'enchantements ? Avant que tu arrives, j'ai lu dans un livre qu'on pouvait créer de l'amour grâce à des enchantements et des potions."

Il me montra un livre intitulé "Amour et Magie". Je lui fis un sourire. C'était un peu maladroit et niais mais c'était également touchant. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Drago était tombé amoureux de quelqu'un.

Je lui répondis :

" L'amour c'est pas toujours comme ça que ça se passe. L'amour c'est un sentiment merveilleux, qui vient du cœur. Tomber amoureux, c'est ne pas pouvoir être à un endroit sans penser à la personne qu'on aime. On ressent des choses en soi. On a des papillons dans le ventre, les mains moites, on transpire quand on est avec cette personne et on se sent mal quand on est loin d'elle. Et même si il est vrai que on peut provoquer l'amour grâce à des potions, l'amour véritable se trouve ici "

Quand je lui dis cette dernière phrase je lui toucha son cœur. Puis on se regarda et nos lèvres se touchés presque. On resta quelques minutes comme ça puis je tourna la tête. Après ça, je lui donna quelques conseils sur la façon de flirter, d'exprimer ses sentiments. Et à ma grande surprise, Harry et Ron m'ont aidés à donner des conseils à Drago. Puis après nous avons quittés la bibliothèque. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous rappelons plus de ce qu'on avait fait à la bibliothèque.

Drago PDV

J'avais été obligé de leur lancer un sort d'oubli, à nouveau car je ne pouvais pas les laisser me faire une réputation de romantique. Et j'avais l'intention de le faire sur moi aussi.je me regardai en pleurs dans le miroir des toilettes.

Je devais faire quelque chose. Est-ce que je devais oublier ce qui c'était passé ? Je le pensais vraiment jusqu'à ce que je me rappela une phrase de mon père :"Un homme se doit de faire face à ses responsabilités". Alors que j'avais pointé ma baguette sur ma tempe, je me rappela cette phrase. Je lâcha ma baguette prêt à affronter mes responsabilités et mon passé. Mais qu'est-ce qui allait m'arriver ? Serait je capable de regarder à nouveau Hermione sans être gênée? Et surtout c'était quoi ce rapprochement à la bibliothèque avec Hermione ?


	8. Chapitre 8 :Punition Avec Intérêts

Hermione PDV

Je marchait tranquillement avec Ron et Harry pour aller en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques. On était en train d'aller vers la hutte de Hagrid quand tout à coup on a aperçu la bande de Serpentard , Drago, Crabbe et Goyle. On passa devant eux en les ignorant mais apparemment Drago voulu faire son intéressant en nous parlant, ou pour être plus précis en me parlant directement. Il me dit sur un ton hautain :

"-hé Sang-de-bourbe! Tu t' es habillé dans le noir ou quoi ? C'est pas comme ça que tu va sortir avec moi ? Je ne sors qu'avec des gens qui ont la classe"

"-Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de sortir avec un petit con prétentieux comme toi ! Je lui répondis énervée

-Je suis peut-être un petit con prétentieux mais avoue que tu me trouves trop craquant, m' affirma t'il

-Oui dans tes rêves Malefoy !

-Non c'est toi qui rêve, petite sang-de-bourbe, tu rêve de moi "

Je leva les yeux en l'air. Quel petit connard !

Et je lui répondis très énervée tout en brandissant ma baguette et en lui mettant ma baguette sous la gorge :

" - Jamais de la vie ! Et puis ne m'appelle plus sang-de-bourbe ! "

Je me retourna en lui tournant le dos puis il me dit quelque chose qui me mis vraiment en colère. Il me dit :

"-De toute façon, personne ne voudra sortir avec toi ! Surtout pas une petite sang-de-bourbe comme toi !"

À ce moment, je me retourna violemment et je lui mis un gros coup de poing en pleine figure .

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'avait pris mais j'avais tellement de rage en moi que je n'ai pas pu me retenir. Je voyais bien que Ron et Harry étaient aussi choqués que moi par ma réaction. Manque de chance, le professeur de sortilèges, le professeur Flitwick, passa juste à ce moment là. Il se rapprocha de nous et me dit fou de rage :

"-Miss Granger! Que faites-vous là ? Je ne vous pensez pas capable d'une telle violence ! Vous me décevez ! Vous réfléchirait à ce que vous ayez fait en colle"

Je regarda Drago et je vis qu'il saignait un peu. J'étais allé trop loin... Mais que m'arrivait t'il. Ses amis avaient aussi remarqué qu'il saignait et Crabbe rigola puis il lui dit:

"-Ça fait quoi de t'être fait frappé par une fille ? En plus elle t'a pas raté cette connasse, elle t'a bien amoché"

À ce moment là, Drago tapa Crabbe en plein ventre. La réaction du professeur Flitwick fut immédiate :

"-Monsieur Malefoy ! Je crois que vous allez rejoindre Miss Granger en colle ! Allez suivez tout les deux, on va dans la classe de sortilèges"

On commença à marcher en suivant le professeur Flitwick

Drago PDV

On arriva dans la classe de sortilèges. Le professeur Flitwick nous lança un regard noir. Puis il nous déclara avec une voix sévère :

"-Bon, vous deux rester ici, je vais chercher les directeurs de vos maisons respectifs. "

Le professeur sorti et il nous laissa tous les deux dans la salle de classe.

On s'installa côte à côte. Puis je regarda Hermione. Elle a vraiment en colère et elle me regarda visiblement hors d'elle. Je lui demanda:

"- Tu est énervée Hermione?

-Non tu crois à cause de toi je me suis fait punir !

-Hé ! Oh! Tranquille détente ! Il faut vraiment que tu saches te lâcher un peu !

-Oui si tu veux...

-D'ailleurs, viens on se fait une partie de" cap ou pas cap ? ". Ça va te détendre un peu.

-Mais oui bien sûr..

-Tu va voir c'est génial ! Ton premier défi c'est cap ou pas cap de me lécher mes pieds ? "

J'ai enlevé mes chaussures puis mes chaussettes, à ce moment là, Hermione me dit :

"-Tu peux toujours courir pour que je fasse ça. Toi tu devrais essayer de lire une page d'un livre ça te rendra moins con, Malefoy ! Je suis sûr que tu en serait pas capable !

-Mais c'est nul tes défis ! Vas y donne moins un défi plus à ma hauteur !

-Cap ou pas cap de faire voler ces plumes"

Elle me montra des plumes. Je me pris au jeu et à j' attrapa ma baguette puis je visa une plume et je lance un sort :

"-Wigardium leviousa"

La plume ne bouga pas d'un poil. Hermione me regarda et me dit :

"-Non Drago. Tu t'es trompé c'est" Wigardium levIOsa non LevIOUsa, dit t'elle tout en faisant voler une plume

-Bon c'est à moi de te lancer un défi. Tu va devoir m'embrasser le torse. "

J' enleva mon tee-shirt et je lui balança. Elle s'approcha de moi elle dit :

"-T'es complètement malade ! Jamais je ferais ça ! "

Ce fut étrangement à ce moment là que les professeurs Flitwick, McGonagall et Rogue . Nous étions en posture étrange et apparemment ça choqua apparemment les professeurs et professeur McGonagall fut la première à réagir, elle se mit hors d'elle et nous dit :

"QUE FAITES VOUS LÀ ? VOUS PROFITEZ DE VOTRE PUNITION POUR VOUS AMUSEZ ?"

Je sentais que ça allait mal se passer pour nous... Mais qu'est-ce qui allait nous arriver ?


	9. chapitre 9 :Le bisou

Hermione PDV

Je m'éloigne automatiquement de Drago. J'étais extrêmement gênée d'avoir été aperçu dans cette position au côté de Drago. Je voyais dans le regard du professeur McGonagall un air différent quand elle me regardai. Je compris bien vite que ce regard exprimait tout la déception qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant. Elle exprima toute cette déception autant par ce regard que par la phrase qu'elle m'a adressais:

"- Vous me décevez beaucoup Miss Granger."

Cette phrase me glaça le sang. Non pas que c'était une phrase qui me faisait peur. Mais seulement que je venais de perdre la confiance de quelqu'un dont le respect était mutuel et qu'elle venait de me parler sur un ton glacial. Je n'avais pourtant rien fait. Mais je ne voyais pas comment prouver le contraire.

Je tourna les yeux à nouveau les yeux vers McGonagall et je l'aperçu presque les larmes aux yeux. Cela me brisa le cœur et je regarda le sol honteuse de ce qu'elle avait cru sur ce que j'avais fait. Elle repris la parole mais ça se voyait qu'elle avait du mal à parler:

"-Mademoiselle Granger et Monsieur Malefoy... Étant donné que... Vous avez décidé de.. Vous amusé.. Pendant votre heure de colle... Vous devez en subir les conséquences..."

Elle s'arrêta en pleine phrase sûrement encore choquée par ce qu'elle avait cru voir. Ce fut le professeur Flitwitck qui repris la parole :

"-Le professeur McGonagall a raison. Votre acte était très déplacé pour des étudiants sensé être en heure de colle. D'ailleurs ce serait déplacé pour n'importe quel étudiant. Cependant, votre punition supplémentaire ne sera que bénéfique pour vous. Je vais vous demander d'aller chercher des plumes et des parchemins au village de Pré-au-Lard, dans le magasin

Scribenpenne. Cette responsabilité sera bénéfique pour deux choses :premièrement vous pourrez prendre en charge une responsabilité importante pour l'école. Deuxièmement, et c'est la plus importante des raisons, le trajet vous permettra de réfléchir à ce que vous avez fait. Cependant on ne peut vous laisser y aller seuls car vous n'êtes encore que des enfants. Je vais donc demander à Hagrid de vous y accompagner "

Après ce long discours du professeur Flitwitck, je jetta un bref regard vers le professeur Rogue. Il n'avait rien dit sur ce qu'il avait vu. Peut être été t'il trop choqué pour parler ? Était t'il plus sensible que je ne le pensais ? Et surtout le plus sensible des profs ?

Je n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à ces questions. Car on alla, Drago et moi, accompagnés des professeurs vers la hutte de Hagrid. Le professeur Flitwitck lui expliqua vite fait la situation et après ces explications, le professeur Flitwitck m'a tendu une petite pochette contenant juste l'argent nécessaire pour acheter les plumes et les parchemins. Il devait lui rester suffisamment de confiance en moi pour me confier l'argent. Puis les professeurs nous laissa avec Hagrid. Et quelques minutes après nous marchons tout les trois vers la sortie de Poudlard et vers Pré-au-Lard.

Drago PDV

Je marchait tout en jetant des coups de pieds dans les graviers sur mon chemin. Non seulement j'avais subi une heure de colle injuste mais en plus je devais faire le larbin pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je devais trouver un moyen de m'amuser un peu. Je regarda la petite pochette contenant l'argent que tenait Hermione. Je trouva l'idée parfaite pour rendre cette corvée bien plus marrante. Je me trouvais derrière Hagrid à côté de Hermione car Hagrid marchait bien trop vite pour nous. Je regarda Hermione et je lui demanda :

"-Tu peux me laisser garder la pochette contenant l'argent ?

-J'ai pas confiance en toi Malefoy. Me répond t'elle froidement

-Allez ! Stp fait moi confiance. Après tout moi aussi je dois me racheter auprès des professeurs"

Elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir quelques instants. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, elle me lança la pochette contenant l'argent. Je récupéra la pochette puis je cours avec la pochette. La réaction d'Hermione fut immédiate :

"-Je savais que je ne pouvais pas avoir confiance en un idiot comme toi ! Me dis t'elle tout en me poursuivant

-Sache chère Sang-de-bourbe que je suis un spécialiste du mensonge. Je lui répondis tout en continuant de courir."

Arrivé à la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard, je me fondu dans la foule, pour que Hermione ne me trouve pas. Puis j'entra dans le magasin de confiseries, Honeydukes.

J'achète tout ce que je peux. Je paya avec l'argent de la bourse et je réalisa que j'avais utilisé la moitié de l'argent. Je sortait dans la boutique Scribenpenne puis avec le reste de l'argent j' acheta ce que je pouvais comme plumes et les parchemins. Mais je n'avais suffisamment d'argent uniquement pour la moitié des fournitures que les profs nous avaient demandé. Je haussa les épaules. Après tout, les confiseries étaient bien plus importants que ces stupides parchemins et ces idioteries de plumes. Je sorta du magasin puis j'alla manger mes bonbons dans une ruelle.

Hermione PDV

J'avais perdu la trace de Drago depuis presque une heure. Pour une raison qui m'échapper, je m'inquiétais pour lui. Je ne cessé de crier son nom à travers toutes les rues de Pré-au-Lard. Quand tout à coup, je senti une main se posé sur ma bouche et une autre main qui me tirait vers l'arrière. Je voulais crier mais la main qui était sur ma bouche m'empêcher d'exprimer une quelconque appel à l'aide. Je me retrouva dans une petite ruelle sombre et c'est à ce moment là que je me retourna.

Heureusement pour moi ce n'était "que" Drago. J'étais folle de rage. Je m' inquiétais pour lui et pendant ce temps, il se divertissait et se gaver de sucreries. Je ne tarda pas à lui exprimer toute ma colère et je lui cria :

"-COMMENT TU OSE T'AMUSER ET MANGER DES BONBONS PENDANT QUE SE M'INQUIÈTE POUR TOI !! Je lui dis."

Mais je réalisa directement ce que je venais de lui avouer. J'essaya de me rattraper en lui disant que je m'inquiétai pour lui uniquement parce que j'avais peur qu'on m'accuse de l'avoir fait disparaître. Mais toutes mes justifications ne tenait pas la route. Et Drago aussi l'avait remarqué et il me declara en se vantant, avec son air prétentieux que je haïssait tant :

"-Ah oui? Comme ça tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? C'est par ce que mon corps de rêve te manquait trop ? Me dis t'il en me faisant un clin d'œil

-Mais oui bien sûr.. J'adore voir les petits blonds et leurs torses nus tout musclés. Lui avouait je ironiquement.

-Ah enfin tu avoue que tu est dingue de moi !

-Dans tes rêves Malefoy !

-Je suis ton fantasme, avoue le !

-Jamais de la vie!"

On continua à se lancer mutuellement des petites piquand je remarqua quelque chose. Drago n'était pas venu avec des bonbons et pourtant il était en train d'en manger. Pour éclaircir ce mystère, je lui demanda donc :

"-D'où tu sors ces bonbons ?

-Bah d'un magasin. C'est une question conne ça. Me répondait t'il

-J'imagine bien... Mais d'où tu sors l'argent ? Je le questionna

-Bah j'avais de l'argent sur moi.

-Euh je t'ai pas vu en prendre.. Ne me dis pas que.. TU AS UTILISÉ L'ARGENT QU'ON NOUS AVAIT DONNÉ POUR TE GOINFRER ?!?

-Je vais pas te le dire.. Mais ça reste la vérité.

-T'ES QU'UN CONNARD MALEFOY ! ON VA DIRE QUOI AU PROFESSEURS ?

-Calme toi ! J'ai acheté ces trucs qu'ils nous avaient demandé "

Je me calma quand il me lança le sac contenant les plumes et les parchemins.

Mais en observa le contenu du sac, cela ne fis que de raviver ma colère :

"-ABRUTI IL N'Y A MÊME PAS LA MOITIÉ DE CE QUE ILS NOUS ONT DEMANDÉ !

-Oh ça va détend toi !! Prends un petit bonbon ça va te calmer"

Il s'approcha de moi et il mit un bonbon dans ma bouche. Il était étrangement proche de moi et ses lèvres étaient proches des miennes. Je ne m'attendais définitivement pas à ce qui allait se passer. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Je n'avais pas la force de me décaler alors je me laissa faire. Le baiser ne dura que quelques secondes mais ces secondes fut étonnamment magnifiques. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger et je fixait Drago.

Hagrid arriva quelques minutes après et je fixait toujours Drago. Il nous regarda puis il nous dit:

"-Ah! Les enfants ! Vous êtes là ! Par la barbe de Merlin, vous m'avez fait peur !

-Désolé Hagrid, on s'était perdus je lui menti après avoir passé encore une bonne minute à regarder Drago .

-Oh ce n'est rien Hermione mais maintenant il faut rentrer au château."

Nous prit donc le chemin du retour, avec Hagrid toujours devant. Drago et moi marchons en silence et au se jeter mutuellement des petits regards en douce, ce qui nous mettait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Le reste de la journée se passa très vite et surtout je me retrouva dans un brouillard. Je me rappelle de ce que j'avais fait mais je n'avais pas l'impression d'être vraiment présente. Je me rappelle que à notre arrivée les professeurs ont vérifié les fournitures mais n'étant pas complète, le professeur McGonagall encore plus énervée nous dit que notre comportement était inacceptable et que nous aurons bientôt une punition à la hauteur de notre énorme bêtise. Je me souviens ensuite que j'ai rejoint Harry et Ron mais je ne rappelle pas des conversations qu'on avait car le brouillard qui s'était emporter sur moi avait effacer toutes traces des détails de cette journée.

À l'heure du coucher, je me dirigea vers mon dortoir quand je vis Drago. Il se dirigeait également vers son dortoir. Il me fit un petit signe de la main et je lui rendit. Ce simple geste m'avait sorti du brouillard infernal qui avait le dessus sur moi. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'avais repris mes esprits grâce à celui même qui était la cause de mon désarroi. Je lui tourna le dos mais juste avant de partir dans mon dortoir, je tourna les talons et je vis que Drago me regardai toujours. Alors je lui fis un sourire timide puis j'entra dans mon dortoir. Je pensais encore à notre bisou que j'avais échanger avec Drago dans la journée. Que signifiait t'il ? Était ce juste une ruse de Drago pour me faire taire ou alors une preuve d'amour ? Je me coucha avec ces questions pleins la tête...


End file.
